


In The Eyes Of Justice, The Fool Is Lawless

by crimsonbiased



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonbiased/pseuds/crimsonbiased
Summary: How was I supposed to know something like that?





	In The Eyes Of Justice, The Fool Is Lawless

The television crew started reassembling themselves after the cast. Akechi left them and the director with his gratitude and congratulations for the airing—in a much quicker fashion this time around, to catch a certain someone amidst the settling clatter and chatter.

“Oh, it’s you...!”

He straightened his lapel and tie so they lined up proper, gloves fingers running across the seams. The detective prince thought it a stroke of luck that he was able to find the exact person who he had been fascinated by: the high school student who believed in the justice of the Phantom Thieves. One could argue that it was because of the origin of the first change of heart that the bias entered this student’s mind in the first place, but Akechi knew better than to simply take things at face value.

The student that he had approached in question was a boy of the most ordinary, unremarkable appearances. Shujin uniform, dark, unkempt hair, obstructive lenses that nearly masked the upper half of his face. All of it contributed to the air he gave off, the type of person who was out of the way, an individual who would rather hide. But for someone who didn’t appear as if he wished to be in any spotlight, he spoke boldly, and with a hidden conviction that nearly felt like... a challenge.

Akechi pushed his hair back so that the locks landed cleanly behind his shoulder, and revealed a polite, amiable smile. “I wanted to thank you in person. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis.” 

Silence. The student seemed frozen, and gawked at him, as if he spoke a completely different language. Akechi waited patiently for an answer, reading his face for any possible reaction to parse, despite the detective’s conversational sensibilities that urged to move things forward. The pause was even long enough that Akechi could notice the stormy quality of his eyes. Gray, tumultuous and rainy, the color of slate, not a very common color in Japan, no, not really. The student remained silent though, unperturbed by Akechi’s stare, and didn’t seem motivated enough to insert his own commentary. Bother. It was one of the detective’s favorite quotes, too. But there were more important things to address, he supposed. 

“My apologies,” Akechi let out an easy chuckle, and shifted his weight to another leg. “What I mean to say was our discussion was quite meaningful. I would like to propose something, if you don’t mind.”

Another pause, and another round of waiting. The detective wondered to himself if he was possibly a little deaf in one ear, as he drummed his gloved fingers gently on his arm. Eventually, the boy eyes shifted hastily behind his glasses, side to side, searching the corners of the TV station, before he nodded slowly, hardly moving an inch otherwise. Perhaps the boy was actually nervous? Akechi thought that amusing, and smiled a bit wider. 

A simple, yet opportune proposition weaved out before the Shujin student, with high praise; an expression of admiration for being one of the few types who would speak their mind in such a manner. Adults are only interested in using the young, while the young follow what the adults says without complaint. The implication—why, that he is some sort of rebel, of course. That would make anyone feel special and appreciated, and in Akechi’s case, easier for cooperation. 

“I feel that our discussions could prove quite fruitful. Would you mind talking to me again, mister...?”

“Kurusu,” the boy’s thumbs rubbed idly against the patterned fabric of his pockets. “My name is Akira Kurusu. And that would be fine by me.”

“Akira Kurusu...” Akechi repeated, nodding to himself, and smiled again to his new acquaintance, “Thank you, Kurusu kun, it makes me glad to hear that. The students from Shujin are quite interesting.” Kurusu gave another nod, maybe grunted. He couldn’t be bothered by the details, there were other things to attend to, weren’t there. 

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Akechi adjusted his tie, nodded towards him goodbye, and turned around to head back and gather his things. 

“You were wrong, by the way.”

The detective paused in the middle of his pace. He hardly took two steps away, before he turned to meet the boy’s eyes again. With no change in Akira Kurusu’s stance, the boy glanced up from behind his glasses with that unreadable stare. Akechi loosened up his stiffened shoulders, smile plastered in place. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I quite caught that?”

“About the quote. It was Johann Fichte who originated the concept of antithesis and thesis.” Kurusu brushed his bangs with his fingers, but his gaze was trained directly at the detective. “Hegel only adapted it into his philosophy.”

Akechi felt confused, first. And then, incredulous. And then, he felt indignation bubble up from his depths. “I-Is that so? You learn something new everyday! Why, I knew I had the right feeling about you... ”

“Happy to help.” A little wry smirk curled the corner of the boy’s lips, before he skipped off on his merry way. “See ya, Akechi kun.” 

Akechi bore holes in the back of Kurusu’s head, seething, mouth trembling. Heat from his neck rose to a boil. Realizing himself, he inwardly counted to ten, forwards and back, back and forwards. 

He is the Detective Prince. He will not lose to some nobody. No he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought during the interaction at the tv station, went to go check to see if Hegel did in fact create the concept of antithesis and thesis, and that’s why I made his. 
> 
> I don’t know if I’m ever going to continue this but it’s just going to be Akechi and P5 Protag, Probably following along the Justice ranks, and then extra. 
> 
> Yes it’s akeshu.


End file.
